


Reality

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Parody, timmy how could you );
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Tim’s tired of it. The secrets. The lies. The infidelity. It’s time he confess. It’s time he tells the truth, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Reality

Tim: _bursts into the room_

Jason, busy reading, not even bothering to look up: Don’t you know how to knock

Tim: Jason!

Tim: I need to tell you the truth. I can’t keep holding this inside… I… I… I’M CHEATING ON YOU!

Jason: 

Jason: We aren’t dating, you little freak!

Jason: We’re literally brothers!

Tim: _tosses down print outs of JayxTim Fanart_

Tim: Tell that to Tumblr and Ao3

Dick: _bursts into the room_

Dick: Who in the hell made fan art of me and Damian- WHY, he’s my baby, I practically raised him. I am his momma, not his- his- I can’t even say it, oh my god

Jason:

Jason: _cracks knuckles_

Jason: I’ll get my guns


End file.
